The Love She Found in Neverland
by LooneyLover
Summary: PETER PAN-HP STYLE! Ginny Weasley has a miserable life, but one night that all changes when Harry Potter comes & takes her to Neverland. Ginny learns that she is destined to help defeat Voldemort and all the while is irrestibly falling in love with Harry.
1. Harry?

Disclaimer: Most of this stuff doesn't belong to me. It either belongs to J.K. Rowling, the author of Harry Potter, or James Barrie, the author of Peter Pan.  
  
A/N: Ginny and Ron don't go to Hogwarts or any of that in this ficcy! (Just so ya know) The Love She Found in Neverland ~*~* Chapter 1 *  
  
*  
  
* Ginny Weasley was gloomily walking to high school, a.k.a. hell school, with her only brother Ron. She was particularly upset today, because she had just had another argument with the people she and Ron were living with.  
  
It was not unusual that Ginny was upset while walking to school; she was always upset when walking to school.  
  
This was because Ginny Weasley hated her life. Actually, she hadn't always hated it. She had just hated it for the past three years.  
  
Ginny's parents were having a lot of trouble paying their bills. Finally, they had no choice but to give up Ginny and Ron and let them live with another family, while they tried to earn some money for their family. Ginny was about 11 at the time, and she was now 14, her brother Ron 15.  
  
Ginny's father promised her while saying good bye that one day, they were going to come back for her and her brother, but that was three long years ago.  
  
The people the Weasleys let their children stay with had seemed very nice at the time. The keywords there are 'at the time'.  
  
As soon as Mr. and Weasley said good bye to their children and walked out the door, Mr. and Mrs. Luftan, who offered to take care of Ron and Ginny, turned horrible. Ginny found out the only reason they were watching Ginny and Ron was because they were getting paid by an orphanage.  
  
The Luftans treated Ron and Ginny like dogs. They never got much to eat, just a small lunch and dinner every day. They never received any gifts on Christmas or their birthday.  
  
They were forced to stay up in the room they shared every time someone came over to the house; the Luftans didn't want their friends to find out about Ginny and Ron. To top it all off, Ron and Ginny always got punished for no reason at all.  
  
To make matters worse for Ginny, her life at school was just as bad, if not worse. Almost all of the teachers picked on her, and she didn't have any friends. Not one.  
  
Most of the girls kept from befriending Ginny because they were afraid that Stacy, the school snob, and her gang would make fun of them as well.  
  
The guys wouldn't even take one look at Ginny; some probably didn't know she existed. It's not that Ginny was ugly or anything. In fact, she was really beautiful; she had beautiful, blue eyes, gorgeous red hair that curled at the end, and a nice complexion. This was why Stacy and her gang hated Ginny so much.  
  
Ginny really quiet, too, which was probably the reason why hardly anyone but Ron noticed her. She mostly kept to herself. She never really talked to anyone but her brother; you would always find Ginny's nose in a book.  
  
That was basically Ginny's life. The only good things about her life was that she was really close to Ron because he didn't really fit in either, and she had a really sweet neighbor, Mrs. Darling, whom Ginny and Ron both loved very much.  
  
She was a very kind old lady with inviting eyes and a warm smile. The minute Mrs. Darling heard Ron and Ginny had moved in with the Luftans, she felt very bad for them, because she knew how awful the Luftans were. She came over and greeted them very kindly, with a home made batch of cookies.  
  
Ron and Ginny had loved her ever since. She always invited them inside her home to have a snack after school, and Ron and Ginny would always accept; after all it was better than going back to the Luftans house.  
  
Mrs. Darling loved reading just as much as Ginny, and always lent Ginny books every time she came over. Ginny and Ron loved going over to her house, because she always had a batch of fresh-baked cookies ready, and she always told them adventurous stories.  
  
Ginny and Ron's favorite story was about a boy named Harry Potter. Mrs. Darling told them Harry, an orphan boy, would always fly up to her window, and take her to a place called Neverland, filled with evil pirates and friendly Indians.  
  
Ginny got butterflies every time Mrs. Darling told her the story of Harry Potter, the brave, adventurous, handsome boy from Neverland. She never got tired of hearing the story of Harry Potter, and neither did Ron.  
  
Now, Ginny didn't necessarily think the story was true, but every night she went to bed hoping that Harry Potter would fly to her window and whisk her away from the awful Luftans.  
  
Ginny was snapped out of her thoughts and realized that she had walked all the way to school with Ron and didn't even notice. "Well, Gin," said Ron, "I'll see you after school."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Alright, see ya Ron," she said quietly. Then she began heading towards her class. "Oh wait Gin I almost forgot!" said Ron grabbing her arm.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously. "Mrs. Darling called last night. She invited us to come over after school today, and I told her we would," Ron said.  
  
Ginny smiled. "That was nice of her. Okay, that's great!" Ginny said excitedly, but still rather quiet. "Alright see you after classes then," said Ron, and he headed off.  
  
Ginny reluctantly walked to her classroom. Great, just great! She was going to have to deal with a whole day of school before she could visit Mrs. Darling.  
  
She entered the classroom and started heading towards a seat in the back. Unfortunately, she had to walk right by Stacy and her gang to get to her seat.  
  
"Ooohhh look! It's the gross, red-headed Weasel!" said Stacy as Ginny walked by. All the girls laughed. Ginny closed her eyes, held in a breath.  
  
She turned to face Stacy, who was sitting next to her current boy friend, Mark; Mark wasn't really paying attention to what was going on. He was talking with his friends.  
  
"Be careful Stacy, if you talk to the Weasel, you might catch a bad case of nerdiness," said one of Stacy's friends. "Or loser," said another. The girls went into fits of giggles.  
  
Ginny used all her power to hold in her tears as she headed towards the back of the class. She was so humiliated, but she wasn't going to let those girls see that they made her upset. She sat down in the very back seat where she remained unnoticed.  
  
At lunch time, Ginny sat at a table alone and just worked on homework. She sat at that same table every day, where she was completely ignored by everyone around her.  
  
Occasionally, some teachers would smile at her when they walked by, but most of the teachers just picked on her. Ginny wished that Ron had lunch at the same time she did so they could eat together, but unfortunately, he didn't.  
  
Ginny was so sick of her life. She just wanted to run away, and had tried to do so countless times. However, Mrs. Luftan always seemed to know what she was doing; therefore, she would always get caught.  
  
To Ginny's relief, and Ron's as well, the day finally ended. They met each other after classes and walked to Mrs. Darling's together.  
  
"Well hello dearies!" said Mrs. Darling with a warming smile when she opened the door to find Ginny and Ron standing there.  
  
"Come in, come in. I have a batch of cookies that just got out of the oven," said Mrs. Darling, causing Ron and Ginny to grin with delight.  
  
They had a very nice time, and they had begged Mrs. Darling to tell the story of Harry Potter again, which she did.  
  
Ginny smiled as she thought of all the adventures in Neverland, and how brave Harry was. She wished that she could go there forever with Harry.  
  
Ron and Ginny left at about 6:00, and walked across the street to the Luftans. When Ron went to open the door knob, he found that it was locked.  
  
"Aw we can't get in! It's locked! Where are they?" Ron asked Ginny. Ginny looked up and saw a note stuck to the door. It said:  
  
Out for the night. Good luck trying to get inside.  
  
Ron scowled. "They're horrible!" he said, "they're just cruel!" Ginny sighed. "Ron what are we going to do?" she asked. "We have nowhere to stay!"  
  
Then Ron looked across the street to Mrs. Darling's house. Ginny understood. "Alright then," she said, "let's see if we can spend the night at Mrs. Darling's."  
  
Mrs. Darling immediately welcomed them to spend the night. She fed them a good, tasty meal since they hadn't had a good one in a while.  
  
Ginny was having one of the nicest nights of her life. Being here reminded her of being home back with her mom and dad. She held in a tear so as not to worry Mrs. Darling.  
  
Ron and Mrs. Darling decided to stop their game of chess and head up to bed when they saw Ginny asleep on the couch.  
  
"No dear, don't wake her," Mrs. Darling told Ron, smiling at the sleeping figure of Ginny. Ron carried the sleeping Ginny up the stairs into Mrs. Darling's room and helped her into her sleeping bag.  
  
Then he climbed into his own. "Good night Mrs. Darling. Thanks so much for letting us stay here tonight. It means a lot to us both," said Ron smiling up at old Mrs. Darling.  
  
Mrs. Darling smiled. "Anytime, dear," she said. "Now go to sleep, you need your rest." Ron nodded and within minutes, both Ron and Ginny were quiet.  
  
Mrs. Darling stayed awake however, and sat in her rocking chair, thinking about when she was Ginny's age, and when the boy named Harry Potter took her to Neverland, changing her life forever.  
  
She smiled back on the memory, but was interrupted from her thoughts when she saw a strange, dark figure, yet strangely familiar coming, flying, towards her window.  
  
What in the world was that figure? It was too large to be a bird. It wasn't her imagination either, she was sure of it.  
  
Suddenly, the windows flew open, and in flew a very, very handsome boy. A very familiar boy. Mrs. Darling gasped. "Harry?"  
  
~*~* cliffhanger! How do you guys like it so far? I'm so so sorry about the cliffhanger it's just that I wanted you guys to review! How do you like it? And oh by the way, tell me if you have any better ideas for the name of the story. I was thinking possibly "The Boy Who Lived.in Neverland". Or do you think this one is okay? Well please please pleeeasseee review!!!! Thanks guys luv ya!  
  
*LooneyLover* 


	2. When Harry met Ginny

Disclaimer: If you're so weird that you need to read the disclaimer..go back to Chapter one because that's the only place where it will be  
  
*  
  
*  
  
(Harry's point of view)  
  
Harry was lying wide awake in his bed in the Lost Boys' secret hideout thinking. About Wendy. He could hear the soft snores of his fellow friends; oh how he envied them.  
  
They had not a care in the world unlike he himself had. He was constantly worrying about fighting Captain Malfoy and his crew, especially Malfoy's son Draco, who would soon take over as captain.  
  
Harry was the oldest, and leader of the Lost Boys. He felt that is was his job to protect the rest of them, which was why he, Harry was the one constantly lying awake at night, making sure he did not hear sounds of the pirates approaching their secret hideout.  
  
At one point in his life, however, Harry had felt extremely happy. And that was because of a girl named Wendy. He could still hear her soothing laugh echoing in his ears.  
  
Wendy had loved Harry, but one night when he had come to see her to take her to Neverland, she said no, and that she needed to grow up. That was the last time he ever saw her. Harry was left heartbroken, and hadn't smiled since the day that he lost Wendy.  
  
Harry could hear the pleasant sounds of the birds and crickets, the Indians dancing, and the mermaids splashing in the water, but still he did not sleep. He could not get his mind off of Wendy.  
  
Finally, Harry got out of bed and approached one of the Lost Boys. "Collin, Collin wake up," he said, gently shaking one of the boys. Collin slowly opened his eyes and stared up at Harry.  
  
"Harry what are y-," he said, but Harry interrupted him. "Collin, I'm going to find Wendy," he said.  
  
Collin sat up, and looked stupidly at Harry. "Bloody hell Harry, have you gone mad? It's the middle of the night! And besides, you haven't spoken about her in ages, so why now? In the middle of the night?! Wendy never came back Harry, she left us and she never came back."  
  
Harry sighed. "I know, I know," he replied, "but even though I haven't mentioned her, I've thought about her. Constantly! Collin you don't understand! If I don't go and see her, then I WILL go mad! Just tell the boys I'll be back soon, and they're not to worry. Please Collin, please do that for me."  
  
Collin yawned. "Alright, Harry, alright I'll do that. But they'll think you're bloody mad!" Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't care, just tell them I'll be back soon," and with that, he left the hideout, and headed to London.  
  
On the way there, Collin's voice echoed through his head. Was he really mad? Well, if he was, he didn't care. He had to see Wendy, and see what happened to her.  
  
How much older was she now? What if she moved out of her house and he could never ever find her again?! No, no, he would see her, she would be there; she'd be lying in her bed, with her beautiful brown locks spread across the pillow, and when he would come in through the window, she would smile at him, and say "Hello, Harry".  
  
Harry would take her hand and she would laugh her wonderful laugh. He would lead her out the window to Neverland, and everything would be okay again.  
  
Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed he had approached the window to Wendy's room.  
  
But as he flew inside he did not see a beautiful girl with long brown locks sleeping in her bed. He saw an old woman with a familiar face and familiar eyes gaping at him.  
  
"Harry?" she asked, looking shocked. Harry stared at her. "I beg your pardon mam, but who are you." A small tear slid down the woman's face.  
  
"It's m-me, Harry. It's W-Wendy," Mrs. Darling croaked. "Wendy?" Harry gasped. The old woman nodded. He approached her rocking chair, and touched her face, and then her hair.  
  
"How can it be you? What happened to you Wendy?" Harry asked. Another tear slid down the woman's face.  
  
"I grew up Harry. I became older. I married, and had children, and now I have grand children," Wendy said, with a quivering voice.  
  
Harry's eyes welted up with tears, but he held them in. "Wendy, I-I missed you so much. I was so upset when you didn't want to come back."  
  
"I know, Harry, I know. As soon as you left I immediately regretted what I did. My parents, they were just so strict, and they told me I had to stop telling foolish stories and that I needed to grow up. But oh Harry I missed you when you went away. And you never came back, until now. Harry why didn't you ever come back?" said Mrs. Darling, with flowing tears pooring down her face.  
  
Harry swallowed. "I didn't want to get hurt again Wendy. I was too upset to come back," he said, his voice cracking.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," said Wendy. Harry smiled. "It's alright," he said, "I just had to come see you, because I couldn't get you off my mind. I just wanted to see what had happened to you." Mrs. Darling smiled.  
  
Suddenly, a girl stirred in the corner. Harry jumped. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She could have settled for the young Wendy's twin, besides the fact the she had red hair instead of brown.  
  
Wendy smiled when she noticed Harry watching the girl. "Is-is that your daughter Wendy?" Harry asked gazing intently at the girl with flaming red hair.  
  
Mrs. Darling laughed. "No Harry, that's my neighbor Ginny," she said. Harry smiled. Ginny. What a pretty name.  
  
The girl named Ginny stirred, and then opened her eyes. She sat up, and her eyes fell upon Harry. For a moment Ginny just stared, but then she screamed, causing Ron to wake up.  
  
"Bloody hell what's going o-," began Ron, but he froze as he too saw Harry. "Don't worry dears," said Mrs. Darling beaming at them, "I think it's time you meet Harry Potter."  
  
Well how did you guys like it? Please please pleaseeeee review! Please? 


	3. Good bye Mrs Darling!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Previously: "Bloody hell what's going o-," began Ron, but he froze as he too saw Harry. "Don't worry dears," said Mrs. Darling beaming at them, "I think it's time you meet Harry Potter."  
  
Harry smiled at them, but they stared back at him open-mouthed. "Mrs. Darling, this isn't the boy you always-," began Ron, but Wendy interrupted him.  
  
"Yes Ron, this is Harry Potter, the boy from Neverland. He's the one I've always told you stories about." Ginny gasped. "So you're saying all those stories are true?" she asked.  
  
Mrs. Darling smiled at her. "Yes, dear. I was there when those stories happened." Ginny looked amazed. "It couldn't be," she said. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of Ginny. She reminded him so much of Wendy.  
  
"It's true dear," said Wendy. "Wow," gasped Ron in amazement. "If you're really Harry Potter, can I see u fly then?" said Ginny sarcastically.  
  
Harry smiled at her. "Sure you can," he said, taking off from the ground and flying around the room. Ron and Ginny's heads both turned as they watched him with wide eyes.  
  
Harry landed in front of Ginny and grinned. "Do you believe in me now?" he asked. Ginny nodded, and Ron followed suit. Wendy beamed at him. "Oh by the way Harry, that's Ron," she said pointing at Ron, "and that is Ginny."  
  
Harry realized he was still gazing at Ginny, and then blushed. "Well, er, I guess that I better be off now, bye!" he said rather quickly heading for the window.  
  
"Harry wait!" Ron said. Harry stopped, and turned around. He was still red. "Er, can-can we come with you?" Ron asked. Ginny gaped at him.  
  
Harry grinned. "Sure you can, er follow me!" he said heading towards the window. "Ron! Are you mad?" Ginny whispered. Ron laughed.  
  
"Gin," he said, "this is our big chance to escape! To get away from the Luftans and from that awful school! Come on Gin, tell me you've lied in bed at night wishing you could just leave here and fly off to Neverland." Ginny laughed.  
  
Harry heard Ginny laugh, and suddenly, he had a flash back of Wendy laughing as he took her hand and led her out of the window.  
  
*Come on Ginny*, Ginny thought to herself *Ron's right. You've always dreamed that one night Harry would come and whisk you away to Neverland. Tonight's your big chance!*  
  
Ginny looked over at Mrs. Darling uncertainly. She smiled. "Go, Ginny, go!" Ginny inhaled a breath. "Okay, I'll come!" she said. "Excellent!" said Harry. He walked over to Mrs. Darling, kissed her on the cheek and said, "Good bye, Wendy."  
  
Then Harry said to Ron and Ginny, "Off we go then!" and he began to fly out the window. "Harry!" Ginny said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, flying back to the window. "Ginny and I can't fly!" said Ron. Harry laughed. "I forgot," he said.  
  
He looked at Ron. "Ron, I want you to think of your happiest moment, and then imagine yourself floating in the air," Harry said. "Right," replied Ron. He tried several times, but nothing happened.  
  
"Alright let's try this," said Harry, pulling out a wand.  
  
Ginny and Ron jumped back. "Don't worry!" said Harry grinning. He aimed his wand at Ron and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" and Ron began to rise into the air. Ginny gasped in amazement.  
  
Ron flew all around the room. Then it was Ginny's turn. Harry could sense her nervousness. "Ginny," he said. She looked up into his eyes, and noticed when a lovely green they were. "Y-yes?" she answered.  
  
"Take my hand," said Harry smiling. Ginny obeyed, and slowly she and Harry rose into the air. Ginny laughed. "Harry! I'm flying!" she said, but Harry didn't answer. He had realized what a lovely smile Ginny had.  
  
Ron soared out the window, and Harry followed him, still holding Ginny's hand. "Harry, I'm afraid!" said Ginny. Harry looked at her. "Do you trust me?" he asked. "What?" she said. "Do you trust me?" he asked again.  
  
"Yes, I-I do," Ginny replied. "Then don't worry, because I would never let you fall," said Harry. Ginny smiled at him.  
  
Wendy walked to the open window and watched three people she loved fly to a place that she loved.  
  
"Good bye, Harry" she whispered, as he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Tada!! How did you guys like that chapter? Please please review for me! The sooner you review the sooner I post chapter 4!!!! Thanks a lot!  
  
*LooneyLover* 


	4. Neverland

Disclaimer: Go back to Chapter One..  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Previously: Wendy walked to the open window and watched three people she loved fly to a place that she loved.  
  
"Good bye, Harry" she whispered, as he disappeared into the darkness.  
  
They had been flying for about fifteen minutes, and Ginny was beginning to grow tired. "Harry," she said to Harry, whose hand she was still holding, "are we going to be there soon?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah, Ginny, it's about 2 more minutes before we get there," Harry responded, causing Ginny to breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
Ron looked happy as well. "That's good, because I'm getting pretty drowsy. Oy, Harry, do you have anywhere we can sleep in um.," began Ron.  
  
"In Neverland?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "Yeah, I have a secret hideout. I'll have to of the boys give up their beds for you," Harry said.  
  
"Harry, why is your hideout secret? And oh! There really are lost boys like Mrs. Darling told us?" Ginny said sounding interested.  
  
"Well, my hideout is secret because we have to keep away from the pirates, they're pretty dangerous, ("Wicked!" said Ron) and yes, there really are lost boys Ginny," Harry said.  
  
Finally, they reached what looked like a portal. It had a sparkly blue substance swirling throughout it. "Are we going through that?" Ron asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry as if Ron and Ginny had seen something like this before. "Just fly near it, and it will suck you into Neverland."  
  
Ginny inhaled a breath, and Ron gulped. "Okay," announced Ginny, "on the count of three. One, two, three!"  
  
Harry felt Ginny grab his hand a little tighter as the three teenagers all began flying towards the portal.  
  
Ginny felt a weird sensation flow throughout her body as she went through the portal. She felt very calm, and peaceful. Suddenly, she began to spin very fast, and she was getting rather dizzy. Harry was gripping her hand tightly.  
  
Then the portal swiftly spit them out, and Ginny found herself flying in a clear, beautiful blue sky with Harry and Ron. "Over here," Harry said, leading Ginny and Ron over to a cloud.  
  
"You guys can sit on this, trust me, you won't fall through," he told them, noticing their uncertain looks.  
  
Ginny did as Harry said, and the cloud felt very soft and relaxing. Ron did the same. "Alright, you two stay here, and I'll go make sure it's safe for you guys to come. When you see a bunch of blue sparks shooting up, fly over to where they are, alright?" Harry said.  
  
He began flying off, but Ginny grabbed his arm. "Harry, I - I can't fly without you!" Ginny said looking scared. Harry smiled. "Well sure you can. Just think of something really happy, and then imagine yourself floating in the air, and you'll be fine. Whatever you do though, don't think of any bad thoughts, alright?" replied Harry.  
  
Ginny nodded, and Harry flew off. Ginny and Ron then decided to admire the land around them. There were big mountains, and many beautiful green islands. In a bay a little while away, Ginny could see a pirate ship.  
  
"Would ya look at that?" Ron said enthusiastically, pointing to a hill with several teepees. Ginny looked over. "Oh is that the Indian cove?" she asked Ron.  
  
"I think so," Ron replied. Then Ginny let out a gasp. "Look over there! It's the mermaid lagoon!" Ron looked and nodded. "I wonder where Harry's hideou-," began Ron, but stopped as many blue sparks began shooting up into the air.  
  
"Alright I s'pose we should start heading over there Gin," Ron stated. Ginny nodded. "Alright," she responded nervously. She was shaking all over.  
  
"Okay Ginny, just relax. Imagine Mum and Dad coming back, and us staying away from the Luftans." Ginny did just as Ron said. Then she closed imagined herself floating in the air.  
  
When she opened her eyes, a yelp escaped her lips. She was floating a few feet above the clouds, as was Ron. "Okay, Ron, I'm ready," Ginny said, and with that her and Ron began flying over to where the blue sparks were.  
  
They had been flying for about five minutes, and Ginny could see that they were just about there, but then her mind began wondering off.  
  
*Wow, it's so beautiful here. Much better then the Luftans. Oh I wish we could stay here forever, and never go back to the Luftans,* thought Ginny. However, she snapped out of it as she heard Ron screaming her name, and realized she was no longer flying, but falling.  
  
"No!" screamed Ginny. "Up! Up! Go up!" she began flapping her arms but it was no use. She couldn't stop herself from falling.  
  
When she was feet from the ground she closed her eyes. So this was it. It was all over. What was the whole point of her miserable life if she was just going to die here, now.  
  
CRASH! Oh wait never mind, there was no crash. Ginny hadn't felt herself collide with the ground harshly. Maybe she died already, and she was in heaven or something.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly, afraid of what she might see, or where she might be.  
  
"Harry?" she asked. Harry grinned up at her, for he was lying on the ground, and Ginny was on top of him. Ginny blushed. "Did you have a nice flight," Harry asked grinning again.  
  
"Harry I don't know what happened! One minute I was flying and the next minute I'm - er, here," she said awkwardly.  
  
"Well I'm glad I broke your fall," Harry said laughing. "Did I hurt you?" Ginny asked not wanting to hear the answer.  
  
"Nope. I was just walking back to the hideout after sending up the blue sparks. I looked up and the sight would have been quite funny if the situation hadn't been quite so dangerous. I saw a girl screaming and waving her arms in the air and then she fell on top of me," said Harry. He didn't seem to mind though; he was smiling at her, almost adoringly.  
  
Ginny turned just as red as her hair. "I'm sorry," she said, "I guess I hadn't been thinking happy thoughts or something."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Gin," said Harry. Ginny paused. He had called her Gin. Normally people just called her Ginny, unless they knew her very well.  
  
"Something wrong?" Harry asked. "Oh no," said Ginny. Just then Ron landed on the ground. "Bloody hell Ginny, I had thought the ground had done you in," Ron said looking relieved.  
  
"Oh well I'm quite alright," said Ginny. She stood up. "So Harry, where is this hideout of yours anyway?" she asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh!" said Harry getting to his feet, "it's right over here." He walked over to a tree, and Ron and Ginny followed. Ginny saw that there was a very small, hardly visible drawing of what looked like a ball with two wings (a snitch hehe).  
  
Harry pressed it, and the tree moved to the side, revealing a slide. Ginny couldn't see the bottom however. "Alright well, the boys are probably sleeping, since it's still really early, so be as quiet as you can," said Harry. "They probably won't be up for another 3 hours."  
  
"Hey Harry, can we get something to eat before we go to bed?" Ron asked. "Sure, I'll whip something up," Harry replied.  
  
"You can cook?" Ginny asked looking amused. "Well sure I can," said Harry indignantly. Then he went down the slide, and Ron and Ginny followed, with the tree closing back over after them.  
  
Ginny was zooming uncontrollably down the slide. It was rather fun. She finally landed on something soft. Ron.  
  
"Ouch! Ginny!" said Ron looking annoyed. Ginny giggled. "Sorry," she said. "Ssshhh," said Harry grinning at the two and putting a finger to his lips.  
  
Ginny took a look around at the hideout. It seemed rather cozy to her. It was a cute little place, and she saw many sleeping boys around her.  
  
Then she followed Ron over to the area where there was what Ginny guessed some kind of stove, and then they sat down at the wooden table. Harry had made some rather tasty meal, but Ginny wasn't quite sure what is was.  
  
When Ron was done he announced that he was going back to sleep, and then he headed over to a comfortable looking chair. Harry passed him a blanket and then sat down to eat with Ginny.  
  
When Ginny was done, Harry took hers and Ron's plates and carried them over to the washing bin. When he was done washing them, he headed back to the table.  
  
"Well Ginny I-," said Harry, but then he stopped. Ginny had fallen asleep. Her head was resting on the table. Harry decided he couldn't just leave her there, for when she woke up again, she would probably be aching all over from the uncomfortable sleeping postion.  
  
So, he gently picked her up, and carried her over to his bed. He tenderly laid her down on his bed and covered her with a blanket.  
  
"Good night, Ginny," Harry whispered in her ear. Then he stood there and watched her. He could not help but notice how cute she looked when she was asleep.  
  
As Harry grinned to himself and he settled down on the floor with a pillow and blanket; the boys would be pretty surprised when they found to extra guests in the morning.  
  
!*!*!*!*!* Yay! Chapter 4 is done! How did you guys like it? I'm not sure when I will be done Chapter 5, so while you're waiting, feel free to drop in and leave a review! 


	5. The Mermaid Lagoon

A/N: To answer the question of one of the reviewers (sorry I forget your name and I'm too lazy to go look it up) my story is going to be a mix of Disney's cartoon Peter Pan and the Peter Pan that just came into theatres; but the story isn't going to go EXACTLY like either one of them, because I am planning to put my own little twist on it, just so ya know. And on with the story!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said as she spotted Harry. He smiled and began to walk, more like glide, over to her.  
  
They were in a big beautiful ball room. Ginny was wearing a lovely, princess-like gown, and Harry was looking very fine in his tuxedo.  
  
"Ginny, may I have this dance," Harry said grinning, and holding out his hand for her. Ginny accepted, and they began to twirl around the dance floor, Ginny's dress moving to and fro.  
  
"Gin, I need to tell you something," Harry said looking very earnest. Ginny glanced up at him curiously. "Harry what is it?" she asked.  
  
"I love you," he said. Ginny smiled and blushed, but before she could respond, two boys walked up to them.  
  
"Bloody hell! It's a girl!" one of them said to the other.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes. There were several wide-eyed boys standing over her and looking at her, a little too close to her face. She screamed really loud.  
  
"Aaahhhhh!" they all yelled in return, backing away from her. She sat up and stared at them all. Poor Harry, who had just woken up because one of the boys had accidentally stepped on him, started laughing.  
  
"What is so funny Harry?" Ginny asked looking rather annoyed. "Nothing," Harry said grinning. Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Well the boys weren't aware that you were staying here, and I just found their reaction rather funny."  
  
Harry got up. "Boys, this is Ginny," he said, addressing the confused boys. The boys didn't look one less bit confused. "Ginny - er - she knows Wendy! She wanted to come here to see Neverland and to meet you all. ("Oh!" some muttered in response) And that boy in the corner," Harry said, pointing to Ron who had just gotten up, "is her brother Ron."  
  
Ron nodded at them. "Hullo," he said. The boys all waved and then looked back at Ginny, who smiled shyly.  
  
It was awkwardly silent until a blonde-haired, anxious looking boy said, "Hi, I'm Collin," and shook her hand. The others introduced themselves as well, and Ginny and Ron greeted them happily. There was Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ernie, Justin, Michael, Dennis (Collin's brother), and Terry. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, the boys all decided that they wanted to go hunting. "Oh no! Not hunting! I think it's dreadful that you could kill innocent animals like that!" Ginny said earnestly. The boys all looked stupidly at her, as though they couldn't believe what she had just said.  
  
Harry smiled at her. "What?" she asked. "Nothing," Harry responded. "Oy, Harry, maybe you could give Ginny and I a tour of the place?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Oh yes!" Ginny said enthusiastically, "Harry can we go to see the Mermaid Lagoon? Ooohh! It must be lovely!" Harry went and peeked through a window.  
  
"Well," he said, "it's a clear day for flying. Yeah I'll give you guys a tour, so go and get ready!" Ginny paused.  
  
"Oh no! All I have is my nightdress! I didn't think to bring a change of clothes!" Ginny said. "Me either," said Ron.  
  
Harry reached and got his wand. "I'll just summon some things for you then," he said, muttering some words that Ginny didn't understand.  
  
Then a couple of dresses for Ginny and some shirts and pants for Ron appeared on Harry's bed. Ginny grabbed a sky blue dress that she liked and went to go put it on; she took the other dresses and folded them up in a corner.  
  
"Ready to go then?" Harry asked them about 5 minutes later. "Yeah!" they both said eagerly. "Let's head out then," Harry said.  
  
Harry climbed up the ladder and into the bright sunshine. "Where to then?" he asked them, helping Ginny climb out onto the ground.  
  
"Mermaid Lagoon!!" Ginny said excitedly. Ron rolled his eyes, and Ginny spotted this. "Oh don't worry Ron, you'll enjoy it!" she said. Ron didn't look convinced.  
  
"Well can we go and see the Indians after that?" he asked. Harry and Ginny nodded. "Alright, let's go then," said Ron in a bored voice.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
When they reached a large body of water Harry shouted, "Alright here it is! Get ready to land!" Ron and Ginny both nodded.  
  
As the mermaids spotted the three who were descending from the air to land on the rocks they all began giggling and shouting. "Harry!" "Oh hi Harry!" "Harry I missed you!"  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly. Ginny landed delicately on one of the rocks by Harry, and Ron was not far behind them.  
  
His attention seemed to be focused on one of the bushy-haired mermaids (guess who? Muah hah hah!) and Ginny noticed, smirking to herself, that his ears were as red as his hair.  
  
Ron tried to land on the rock as smoothly as Harry had, but his attempt failed. Badly. He was still staring at the bushy-haired girl that he had landed on the very edge of the rock. He went to take a step backwards, and ended up falling into the Lagoon.  
  
Ginny, as well as all the mermaids, went into fits of giggles. Harry was trying to hide his laughter. Ron let out a frustrated groan when he reached the surface again, and pulled himself up on a rock. His face was absolutely crimson.  
  
"Aww!" the mermaids all said. Ginny had noticed that the bushy-haired mermaid hadn't laughed when Ron fell into the water, but had looked a little worried about him.  
  
The bushy-haired mermaid flushed when Ron looked at her. Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, er, girls this is Ginny," he said pointing to Ginny, "and er, that is Ron," Harry told them, pointing to Ron.  
  
Ron, who was still very embarrassed, nodded his head. Then Harry introduced Ginny and Ron to all the mermaids. There was Katie, Lavender, Hannah, Susan, Alicia, Angelina, and Hermione, the bushy-haired girl that Ginny expected Ron was smitten with.  
  
"So," said Susan, who was putting a starfish in her hair as a decoration, "how come you two came here with Harry?" she asked curiously. "Well do you remember Wendy?" Harry asked them.  
  
They all nodded. "Well Ginny and Ron are Wendy's neighbors. I went to go visit Wendy last night, and I met them, and I asked them to come with me to Neverland, and they agreed," Harry said.  
  
"Ooohhh did Wendy tell you stories about Neverland?" Hermione asked. "Oh yes!" said Ginny, "I would ask her to tell me the stories all the time! I loved them! And I've wanted to come here my whole life!" Ron remained quiet.  
  
"What about you Ron?" Hermione asked smiling at him. Ron looked up and his ears turned redder than Ginny had ever seen them before.  
  
"Oh well, er, yes, I wanted to see here come, er, come to see here! I mean I wanted to come here to see this place," Ron said, finally correcting himself. "Oh," said Hermione smiling at him again. Ron blushed.  
  
"Well, we best be going," Harry announced, "Ron wants to see the Indians." Ron jerked his head away from Hermione. "Oh er no it's okay! We can stay here! Really!" Ron said earnestly.  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged smirks. "Oh fine let's go and see the Indians," said Ron. "Okay then. Bye girls!" Harry said.  
  
"Bye Harry!" "We'll miss you!" "Come back for a visit!" Some of them said. Ginny and Ron waved to all of them (Hermione smiled at Ron) and then the three headed off to see the Indians.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
After they had left, Hermione pushed herself up onto a rock, and began to brush her hair in the reflection of the water. She put a water lily in her hair to see what it looked like.  
  
Then she looked up to see all of the girls smirking at her. "What?" she asked trying to look innocent. "You like that boy," said Hannah grinning. "What boy?" Hermione said trying to appear confused. "Ron!" said Alicia smirking.  
  
Hermione flushed. "What? No I don't! Come off it! I mean why would I? No. I don't I - why would you think that? That's crazy!" she said, but by rambling on, she blew her cover.  
  
"Hermione has a little crush on a certain someone now doesn't she?" said Lavender asked. "Oh yes I think she does," said Angelina.  
  
"Okay fine!" confessed Hermione, "maybe I just think he's a little handsome, and I find it charming when he blushes," she mumbled quietly.  
  
"I knew it!" said Susan, "but just so you know, Hermione, Ron was staring at you as well."  
  
At this remark Hermione tried to hide her smile. She told the others she was going to take a nap, and fell asleep smiling to herself about the charming, blushing, red-headed boy.  
  
Hey do me a favor! Drop in and leave a review!! Thank you!!!!!!!!!  
  
*LooneyLover* 


	6. Indian Cove

Disclaimer: I own nothing people! I tell you time and time again: nothing! Nothing!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Harry!" screamed one of the Indian girls, running over to Harry as he, Ron, and Ginny landed in the Indian cove.  
  
Harry grinned at the girl. "Hi, Cho," he said to her. "I missed you," she said in a whiney-like tone, as she kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry turned very red.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Cho, looking suspiciously at Ron and Ginny. Ginny stared right back at her. "Right!" said Harry grinning, "This is Ginny, and that's Ron," he said pointing to the two of them.  
  
"Oh," said Cho giving a fake smile. "Well how come they are here?" she said in a sweet voice trying to sound interested. Ginny knew better.  
  
"I met them when I was visiting Wendy, and they decided to come back here with me," Harry said. Then he addressed Ron and Ginny.  
  
"You guys, this is Cho, the Indian Chief's daughter," Harry said. "Hi," they both muttered in response.  
  
"Harry!" said two other girls running up to the group. "Oh hello you guys!" Harry said to the two girls. "Guys, this is Ron and Ginny," he said pointing at them. "Ron, Ginny, this is Pavarti and Padma."  
  
"Hello," said the twins brightly. They were obviously a lot more welcoming than Cho was. Ron and Ginny both greeted them.  
  
Harry walked over to Ginny. "Hey, Gin, you want me to show you around the place?" he said smiling at her. "Sure Harry, I would love that," Ginny said after glancing at Cho.  
  
Cho butted in. Taking Harry's hand she said, "Ooohhhh Harry! Papa wants to see you! Come with me!" Harry gave Ginny an apologetic glance and then walked off with Cho. Cho turned around and smirked at Ginny.  
  
"She's a lovely little picnic, isn't she," Pavarti said laughing. "She's so rude," said Ginny, who was hurt that Harry had left her to go with Cho. "I agree with you Ginny," said Padma.  
  
"Would you two like a tour since Harry can't give you one?" Pavarti asked Ron and Ginny. "Yeah, sure," said Ron, who hadn't said anything since they had arrived. His ears were still slightly red from his embarrassment at Mermaid Lagoon.  
  
The girls introduced Ron and Ginny to several of the Indian people, including their parents. Upon learning that they were friends of Harry Potter, the Indians treated Ron and Ginny like royalty.  
  
Suddenly, drums rang out all across the cove, and the Indians started giving joyful calls. "What's going on?" Ginny asked Padma curiously.  
  
"Oh it looks as if we're going to have a feast!" Padma said excitedly. "Cool!" said Ron, "because I'm really hungry."  
  
Ginny and the other girls laughed. Then they passed the several teepees and entered the center of Indian cove where there were several logs which served as seats around a huge bonfire.  
  
"Oh let's sit in the front!" said Pavarti, leading the others to a log seat very close to the bonfire. Ginny glared jealously as she saw Cho giggling and sitting next to Harry on a log.  
  
"Don't worry about that Ginny," said Padma noticing where Ginny was looking. "Cho has just always had a thing for Harry."  
  
Then a tall man who looked like Cho (Ginny guessed it was Cho's father, the Indian Chief) walked into the center of all the logs by the bon fire.  
  
"Welcome, welcome my people!" he said addressing them all. "Tonight, I decided that we shall have a feast, because Harry Potter has decided to stay for dinner!" he announced, causing much cheering from the crowd.  
  
Ginny looked around curiously, as did Ron. "Why is everyone here making such a big deal about Harry?" Ron asked. "Well he saved Cho one time when she fell in the water, because she couldn't swim," began Pavarti, but Padma interrupted her.  
  
"Pavarti and I and some other girls think Cho did it on purpose just to get Harry's attention. He had conveniently been flying overhead, and then we all saw Cho sort of jump into the pool," Padma said smirking.  
  
Ron and Ginny grinned. "Well, Cho has fancied him ever since. And he also helped us fight against the pirates one time, so we've all loved him because of that," Pavarti finished.  
  
"We also would like to welcome the friends of Harry Potter," the Chief announced pointing to Ron and Ginny. They smiled timidly. Many Indians cheered.  
  
"And now!" said the Chief, "we will feast, and we will dance in their honor!" There were many joyful cheers from the crowd of people.  
  
A group of Indians started playing music, and many people got up to dance. Cho took Harry's head, and, leading him so they were in the vision of Ginny, she began dancing with him and smirking at Ginny since she did so.  
  
After about an hour, Ginny started to get tired, so she sat down on a log and watched Ron laughing as he danced with some other girls, looking quite content. She also watched Cho and Harry, who were still dancing, and she tried not to, but could not help feeling a huge pang of jealousy.  
  
After she couldn't take it any longer, she got up and walked over to Cho and Harry, hoping she could cut in and get a dance with him.  
  
Cho saw her and "accidentally" knocked her onto the ground. Wincing, Ginny saw that her leg and arm were now cut since a branch had scraped them.  
  
"Oh Ginny are you alright?" Harry said laughing. Ginny stood up angrily. "Oh, she's fine, just a bit clumsy," Cho said smirking.  
  
Ginny glared at the pair of them, and then, getting teary-eyed, she started running off. "Ginny! Oh Ginny come on don't go!" Harry said chasing after her.  
  
She managed to sneak out of the cove without anyone noticing but Harry. He tried to run after her, but a group of Indian girls stopped him and started dancing with him.  
  
"No! Please! Excuse me I have to get through!" Ginny heard Harry saying. She began running faster so that if Harry did get through, he wouldn't catch up to quickly. Her dress was all cut up, and her hurt arm and legs were killing her.  
  
Finally, she came to a hill and was able to see that the hideout was only a little way away. She started running towards it, but slipping on a rock, she lost her balance and began rolling down the hill.  
  
"Ouch!" "Ah!" "Ow!" She screamed all the way down as she was constantly getting cut by twigs and branches. Then she slammed her head really hard on a rock. When she reached the bottom of the hill, where she was on the verge of unconsciousness, she ran into someone, but it wasn't Harry.  
  
"Whoa! Are you alright?" said a boy's voice. Ginny knew she had heard it somewhere. She was lying on her stomach, so the boy turned her over.  
  
"Ginny?!" said Michael, one of the lost boys, sounding surprised. "Look at you! Are you alright?!" Ginny didn't respond. She lied there for a few seconds until the world blackened around her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ginny....Ginny...wake up Ginny," said a distant voice. *Come on Ginny, wake up! You can do it!* said a voice in her head. *Wake up Ginny, come on, you can do it*.  
  
Ginny opened her eyes and saw a blurred figure standing above her. "Harry?" she asked confused. A boy's voice laughed.  
  
Ginny's vision came into focus, and she realized the figure was not Harry. "Michael? What? Where a-," Ginny began. Michael interrupted her.  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe. You're in the Secret Hideout," said Michael, "are you alright Ginny?" Ginny looked around, and saw that she was in fact in the hideout, and she was lying in someone's bed, probably Michael's.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm alright I suppose. My head hurts a bit," she said responding to Michael's question. "Well I've got a bag of ice on it," said Michael, and Ginny noticed that he was holding it to her forehead. She also had a bandage on one of her legs and arms.  
  
"What happened?" Ginny asked confused. "Well I was heading back to the hideout by myself because the other boys were still hunting but I didn't want to. And then I saw you rolling down the hill. You had quite a fall; it looked like it hurt," Michael said.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Yeah, it did. That's about all I remember: the pain," she said. Michael laughed and then continued. "I asked you if you were alright, and you looked like you were in a lot of pain, but then you passed out, so I took you to Fleur and sh-," he said, but Ginny stopped him.  
  
"Who's Fleur?" she asked curiously. "Oh, well Fleur is a powerful sorceress that lives up on the top of the mountain," Michael said pointing out the window, "and she's the Spirit of Wisdom and she is really powerful and magical. She knows everything, so I took you to Fleur to see what was wrong. She repaired your head injury with a couple spells, and then told me if I just patched your cuts up, you'd be fine. So then I carried you back here and put some bandages around your bad wounds." Michael pointed at Ginny's leg and her arm.  
  
"Are they really bad?" Ginny asked him "Not that bad, you'll get better soon," Michael said encouragingly. Ginny smiled at him. "What?" he asked smiling back at her.  
  
"Nothing, just, thank you. Thanks for helping me out. If you hadn't found me I could have lied there for hours with my head bleeding! I don't know what would have happened!" Ginny said.  
  
Michael smiled at her. "Any time, Ginny. And you're welcome, I would help you no matter what," Michael said. Ginny blushed and smiled shyly.  
  
"Thanks Michael," she said. Michael smiled at her. "Now you have to get some sleep, Fleur said you needed a lot of sleep," Michael said. Then he pulled up a chair right by her bed and put another bag of ice on her head. Her watched her sleep, and smiled to himself. *She looks like an angel when she sleeps,* he thought to himself as he sat there adoring her.  
  
He was interrupted from his vigilance when Harry burst through the door looking extremely worried and out of breath. He saw Ginny lying in the bed and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Is she okay?" Harry asked Michael. Michael nodded. "She's perfectly fine. How did you know she got hurt?" he asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Well I was walking back to the hideout and I saw a piece of Ginny's dress on the hill and at the bottom there was blood, but I couldn't find her. So what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"She fell down the hill and smashed her head," Michael told him. Harry paled. "She's okay though. I took her to Fleur and Fleur said she would be perfectly okay," Michael stated. Harry breathed another sigh of relief.  
  
"She's not going to be happy with me when she wakes up," Harry said gloomily. "Why? What did you do?" Michael asked. "I'll explain later. Has Ron stopped by here? I don't know where he went. I don't think he knows Ginny got hurt," Harry said.  
  
"No, he hasn't stopped here at all," Michael said. (Wonder where Ickle Ronniekins could be......) "That's strange. When are the other boys getting back?" Harry asked.  
  
"They said they would be back in the morning. You know you can go to sleep Harry," Michael said. "No that's alright. I'll stay up with you to make sure Ginny's okay. I feel bad enough that it's my fault she got hurt," Harry said.  
  
"Suit yourself," said Michael. Harry told Michael about why Ginny was mad at him, and then both boys spent the rest of the night watching over the girl that they were both smitten with. Although one did not know he was smitten with her yet....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yes! I am finished!! What did you guys think? Drop in a review if you have any comments. Anyone who can guess which boy doesn't know he is smitten with Ginny yet gets their name mentioned in the beginning of the next chappie!!! Thanks guys!! 


	7. It's Harry's Turn to Get Jealous

Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing is mine!! J. K. Rowling is the best!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A/N: Before I start, I have to say congratulations to REALbluelightsaber, ZagZig722, and SeleneA for getting my question at the end of the chapter right!!! Thanks for reviewing guys!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ginny you're finally awake!" said Michael laughing as Ginny opened her eyes and sat up in bed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it's about 2 in the afternoon," Michael told her grinning. "Oh wow! I never sleep in that late!" Ginny said sounding surprised, "I guess I was just tired."  
  
"How is your head?" Michael asked her. "Oh it's fine," Ginny said, "it doesn't hurt at all. My leg is sort of sore though."  
  
Michael walked over to her and asked her to lift up the bandage. "Well, it still doesn't look to good, but at least your head is okay," he stated.  
  
"Yeah," Ginny responded. Then she glanced in the corner and saw Ron snoozing away. "What's with Ron?" Ginny asked, "why is he sleeping in so late?"  
  
Michael turned and looked at Ron. "Well, he trudged in here at about 2 in the morning and when I asked him where he was he turned all red and grunted and said he was going to bed," said Michael.  
  
Ginny smirked. "I bet he was with Hermione," she said. Michael gave a surprised look. "Hermione? The mermaid? Is there something going on between them?" Ginny nodded. "I think there is," she said.  
  
Then she looked around the room, and noticed everyone was gone, and, glaring to herself, she also noticed Harry was gone as well.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked. "Well all the boys are out hunting. And Harry is-," Michael said but Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"Oh I can guess where he is. Probably off somewhere flirting with that stupid Cho, without even caring that I got hurt last night because of him," Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Well – er – actually he said he was going to get you flowers because he felt bad. He was up all night watching you while you slept," Michael said.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said. The two were silent for a couple minutes before Michael looked up and said, "Ginny let's see if we can get you out of bed."  
  
"Alright," Ginny said. She managed to get out from underneath the covers with Michael's help, but when she tried to stand up on her legs, she fell over, but Michael caught her.  
  
Their faces were very close together. Michael was breathing heavily. Finally, after what seemed like forever Michael was able to say "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny breathed in a mere whisper. She blushed when she realized she was practically drooling over Michael. "Oh this is just great! Now I'm going to be stuck in bed until I can walk again!" she said attempting to change the subject.  
  
"No you won't!" Michael said. Ginny stared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I can take you to the Healing Pool," Michael said.  
  
"What is that?!" Ginny asked. This sounded absurd to her. "It's this magical pool of water. If you're ill or hurt and you get inside it, then it heals you. Fleur was the one who put the enchantment on it, because we don't have those doctors to heal us like you do in London," Michael said.  
  
"Oh what a great idea!" Ginny said. "Yeah, you want to head over there now?" said Michael. "The sooner the better!" Ginny said unsure of how she was supposed to get there when she couldn't even walk.  
  
She picked up her foot and made another attempt to walk but Michael stopped her. "Let me help you," he said, lifting her up and carrying her across the room and out of the hideout.  
  
Ginny blushed. It was extremely awkward, but extremely nice at the same time. She was a little embarrassed, but she liked being in Michael's arms. It gave her a warm feeling.  
  
After what seemed like forever to Ginny, they reached a clearing where there was a giant pool of water, and it looked like a shiny, purplish color to her.  
  
Michael helped her get into the pool. Even when she had just put her foot in, she felt a warm serene feeling. She began getting a tingly feeling in her stomach once she was completely in the pool.  
  
The pain left her leg, and all the cuts she had received the previous night disappeared. Once she felt that the pool had completely healed her, she got out.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Michael. "Wonderful!" Ginny said, twirling around the grass. Michael laughed, and then began to slowly approach her.  
  
Ginny stopped twirling, and watched him as he got closer and closer to her. There were many butterflies in her stomach. He was right in front of her, his face now centimeters from hers.  
  
He cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her. And Ginny surprisingly responded. She could not believe she was having her very first kiss here, in Neverland.  
  
"There you guys are! I've been looking all over fo-," said Harry entering the clearing. But then he stopped, mid-sentence upon seeing the scene in front of him.  
  
Michael and Ginny immediately stopped kissing. Michael flushed and Ginny turned as red as her hair. Harry was shocked.  
  
Not only shocked because of what he just saw, but because for some reason he wanted to hurt Michael. For some reason, he felt a huge amount of jealously bubble up inside him.  
  
But why did he want to hurt Michael? Was he jealous that Michael was kissing Ginny? Was Harry smitten with Ginny? Well, there could be no other answer right?  
  
"Er – yeah, okay – erm – I'll just go. And er, I'll see you back at the hideout," said Harry. Then he ran out of the clearing, but he didn't head towards the hideout. He ran towards his secret spot, that only he, Harry, knew about.  
  
It was where he went to think. Finally, he reached the lake, and swam to the bottom where there was a giant wall. He pushed one rock aside swam through the opening and up onto the surface of the water on the other side of the opening. This was Harry's sanctuary.  
  
It was a pretty little area with lots of flowers and a gigantic waterfall. Harry always went and sat behind the waterfall whenever he was distraught or he needed to think.  
  
Harry sat behind that waterfall until nightfall, and spent the entire time thinking about Ginny Weasley. He finally realized that he had been smitten with Ginny the entire time, which was why he was jealous of Michael.  
  
Harry got up, left his secret spot and got out on the other side of the lake. He used his wand to perform a drying spell and began heading back to the hideout. Harry had made a decision. As soon as he saw Ginny, he was going to tell her that he loved her.  
  
Was she going to love him back? Well that he didn't know. But no matter what, he was going to tell Ginny that he was in love with her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After Harry ran away from the scene between Ginny and Michael he had walked in on, Ginny and Michael stood there for several minutes in awkward silence.  
  
Ginny was thinking. She had always expected to feel light as a feather after her first real kiss, but for some reason, she didn't feel like this after she kissed Michael.  
  
He was a wonderful guy, but she didn't feel that way about him. Ginny finally admitted to herself after several minutes of pondering that the real person she was in love with was Harry, not Michael.  
  
Finally, Ginny spoke. "Listen, Michael, I – you – that kiss. It – I don't think it should have happened. You're terrific, really, you are, but I don't think I feel that way about you," she said.  
  
To her relief, Michael nodded. "It's okay, I understand. I – well I thought I liked you as more than a friend, but I think I have just been in denial about who I really liked," he said.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Really? You like someone else? Michael that's wonderful. Who is it?" Ginny said. "Padma," Michael said, "I think that I liked her for ages, but I just denied it." Then he paused, and he looked at her.  
  
"Well what are you still doing here?" he asked. "What?" Ginny said confused at what he was talking about. "Gin, I can tell that you like Harry. And I know he likes you. Go, Ginny, go see Harry, and tell him," Michael said smiling.  
  
Ginny was about to run back to the hideout to find Harry, but then she stopped, turned around, walked up to Michael and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, Michael, thanks for everything," she said. Michael smiled at her. Then she left in the direction of the hideout to go and find Harry.  
  
She was running as fast as she could. As soon as she reached the hideout she bumped into someone and was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Oh sorry Ginny!" said Harry's voice. Ginny jumped up. "Harry! I wanted to talk to you!" she said. "About me and Michael I-,"  
  
"Ginny I have to tell you something," Harry said interrupting her.  
  
"Harry what is it?" Ginny asked curiously. Was he going to tell her that he wanted her to leave because he was angry at her for kissing Michael?  
  
"I don't care what happened between you and Michael I have to tell you this."  
  
"Harry I have to tell you something too."  
  
"It took me a while but I finally realized-,"  
  
"Harry what happened between me and Michael wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
Harry started walking towards Ginny and Ginny began walking towards Harry. At the same time they both whispered, "I lo-," but then (as usual) someone walked in on them. Ron.  
  
"Hey what's going on with you two?" Ron asked as he appeared right by the hideout. Ginny noticed that his clothes were rather damp, as if he had been swimming...  
  
Ron glanced down at Harry and Ginny's hands, and they did, too. Without even noticing, they had been holding each other's hands. Immediately both let go.  
  
Ginny could tell this was going to get very bad; Ron was very protective over Ginny, because he felt it was his responsibility to take care of her. Ron didn't like the idea of his little sister being in love with a guy, an older guy to be more exact. His ears were very red. That was a warning sign that Ron was feeling a strong emotion and she guessed what he was feeling right now was a bit of anger.  
  
"Ron before you get all angry," Ginny started. "Angry?" Harry said, almost timidly. Ginny ignored this. "Ron don't be angry nothing happened," Ginny said. She was trying to prevent a nasty quarrel where Ron might end up ripping Harry's head off.  
  
It wouldn't necessarily be THAT dramatic, that's just a figure of speech. But still...  
Ron looked suspiciously at the two. "Are you telling the truth Ginny?" he asked. "Yes Ron," Ginny said exasperated.  
  
"And where were you, anyway?" she asked him, trying to get his mind off of her and Harry. Ron's ears turned a darker shad of red. Ron grumbled a little bit, and Ginny thought she heard him say he fancied a little walk, but she believed he might have been visiting a certain, bushy-haired mermaid.  
  
Knowing her limits, Ginny decided not to pursue the subject. "Well then! Let's all get to bed! I'm awfully tired!" Ginny said and a would-be cheery voice.  
  
Harry glanced at her, and she blushed and looked away. That night while she was lying in bed, she decided the next day she was going to go and visit Hermione and get some advice on Harry. Plus, she was going to try and see if she could squeeze out any information about Hermione and Ron....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
That's the end of Chapter 7!!! So...what'd you guys think? Review pwitty pwease!! 


End file.
